Volturi Daughter
by twilightlover16
Summary: Bella Swan's parents and relatives were killed by Volturi gaurds. Hiedi taks her in, leading her to become Isabella Marie Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

HPOV (Heidi)

**This is my second Fanfic so please don't be to harsh!!**

**HPOV (Heidi)**

We can finally go hunting; it should not take this long to find at least 10 humans to feed off of, ah well. A few friends and I had been looking for a few humans to feed off of in the local forest, and I was not having any luck. As I was walking, I smelt one of the most delicious scents I had ever come across. Blood. Hopefully no one has finished the person off yet. It took me about another 5 minutes to find where the humans were. There were five males, 4 females, and 1 child. As I got closer, I noticed that the smell was coming off of the child, who looked to be about 1 year old. I told some of the lesser guards to somehow lure the other humans away and finish them off. The guards either flirted or seduced them into following them, so that I could be left only with the girl.

The child was beautiful, she had big brown eyes and pretty pink lips, and for a human child she seemed awfully pale. I quickly thought how I could have ever wanted to kill the girl, seeing as how she was so innocent. I promised myself that I would not let any harm befall her, as long as she was with me. There was something about her, that made you want to know her better, even though she is only and infant.

By the time I had gotten back to the place I call home, I realized I had been holding my breath. The girl's blood was perfect in every way, it was a miracle I had not killed her. As I rounded the corner to get to my room I saw Jane. I prayed that Jane would not hurt the girl, but my prayers were not answered. Jane started walking over to me, slowly at first with a wicked grin on her face. As she got closer I could see the smile slowly fade from her face, little by little. When she was finally standing face to face with me she screamed "What is wrong with her, my powers are not working!" I gave a sigh of relief knowing that the girl was not going to be harmed.

Jane's question bothered me though. Why wasn't her power working on her? I would definitely have to ask Aro about it later. For now my troubles were over, and all I was thinking about were the many outfits I could by her!!

**What did you guys think?? Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not Mine

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts!**

Thankfully Aro had gone on a trip to visit some clan in New York. He left a note saying that he would be gone for a total of four months. In others words I had four months to convince a majority of the residents in the castle to want to keep the child in the castle. Jane was obviously excited about my plan. Mainly because she hated being known as the "youngest" vampire. My only concern about the child was that the child would either be killed or sucked dry within the first week. After thinking about the many ways I could keep her safe, I noticed that I hadn't given her a name. After staring at her sleeping for a few minutes I decided to name her Isabella, and call her Bella for short, seeing as how she was such a beautiful girl. Jane, Isabella, and I made our way to the throne room, where we were going to talk to the remaining males about keeping Bella.

The only ones that were there were Marcus and Alec. This would be too easy. Marcus was a pushover and Alec had no control over me, so it was the perfect pair. I made my way over to the boys and as soon as they smelt Bella, their heads snapped up so fast it would have killed a human. Their usually bright red eyes tuned a coal black when they noticed little Bella. Jane immediately stepped in front of me, and all too soon the boys were sent to the floor writhing in pain. After a few minutes of the pain she said

"You will not harm this child in any way. All we wanted to do was come down here and ask for permission to let the child live here."

I gave a loud snort. Puh-lease. I really didn't see why Jane felt the need to explain herself. I mean, all she has to do is give them the "look" and they were going to be begging for mercy. Of course Alec wanted to put his two senses in, which automatically got him back on the floor in pain. I started laughing, causing Isabella to wake up. The moment she woke up, she did the cutest thing by giving a little yawn and look around with her big brown eyes causing Jane and I to fawn over her, making the boys feel annoyed, which was quickly taken care of by Jane. Got to lover her. I set her on the floor, where she felt the need to walk around, but as soon as she started walking, she was on the floor again. We were definitely going to have to work on her balance. When she fell I heard an amused Alec saying that it would not be so bad having a little human around. Phase one of getting Bella to be allowed to stay in the house was a go.

**Did you like it, if so review please. It would be greatly appreciated if you wanted to leave any suggestions behind.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not Mine

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, and alerted, and added me to your list!! **

As the three of us walked down the hallway, high off our success we saw the one thing that could potentially ruin it for us. Caius. It wasn't that we hated him, he was just an old grouch, and the idea of him holding a kid was a on in a million chance. We thought that w could pass by as soon as he left the walkway, but that didn't seem possible. He walked by us slowly, and as soon as he got into the corner we were hiding in we knew that it was the end. But surprisingly enough he not only passed with ease, it was if he didn't even smell her. This kid is definitely something.

Jane and I had decided that we would go shopping as soon as the sunset. Instead of leaving her in the care of a bloodthirsty vampire, we just thought it would be better this way. Little Bella was precious, every time we made a turn and she saw something new, she would the cutest baby noises. We were heading up to Jane's room, where we were going to talk about the decoration of her room. But surprise surprise, there's Caius, standing beside her door, with a smug expression on his face.

"You really thought that I didn't smell her? How stupid do you think I am?"

He suddenly appeared in front of me, and snatched Bella out of my hands.

"I wonder what Aro would think of us having a child, in the house, especially a human! You know what I was thinking of calling him, might as well do it now."

"You wouldn't!!"

"I would."

With an evil smirk on his face, he turned around flipped his phone open, and dialed Aro's number. Then he suddenly closed the phone.

"You know what? I'll let you keep the baby, and have Aro discipline you face to face." He then dropped the baby in my arms and swiftly walked away. When he was out of hearing distance we let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close! Now that he wasted all of our waiting time we can go shopping now!" Sure enough when I went to look out of the nearest window the sun was setting.

Perfect.

After four hours of exhausting shopping we came back with a crib, a playpen, a truckload of diapers, and a few items of food. It took us about an hour to finish decorating Bella's room, but it was all worth it in the end. The room was decked in pink, green, and white; it gave the person the feel of a porcelain doll. Fragile almost. We brought Bella in to see it, and she gave us a big smile, and slowly walked over to the box of toys, examining each of them as if her life depended on it. Seeing that she was so peaceful and calm and overall- happy, it made me feel happy and whole inside. My only hope is that when Aro comes back, he won't take her away, because if he does, I don't think I would be able to handle it.

**I also put up a pic of the bedroom.**

**Please Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I had decided to start out small

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

I had decided to start out small. I would get the higher guards to befriend Isabella and work my way down. If my plan works Aro won't have a chance of making Bella leave, especially if everyone likes her. I was going to start with Betsy, the guard who had been with us for at least a good 500 years. She was the woman that everyone looked up to, and she had amazing control over her want for blood. I approached her with Bella in a brand new Juicy Couture romper. She looked extremely cute, for a human, even I had to admit that. As she was sucking on her hand, I gave a tap to Betsy, signaling that I wanted to talk. She jumped nearly a mile, when she saw the bundle I was holding in my arms.

"What in God's name is _that?"_

It was very obvious that this was going to take some time. So I explained about finding her in the woods, taking her to the castle, the confrontation with Caius, and the shopping spree. When I finished she gave me an awed expression. I let her hold the baby while I explained my plan of getting Aro to like her, and from the corner of my eye, I could see the joy that she was getting from holding Bella. This was going to be so easy.

I took the baby back, much to Betsy's disappointment and went along the rest of the castle, introducing her to a few people, especially the women. And definitely the women who had either wanted a child or lost a child of their own.

I quickly noticed that Bella was getting sleepy so I headed to the dusty kitchen and tried to prepare a bottle. Who in the world knew that making a baby's bottle could be so hard? I went online a few days before, and the site told me that Bella could eat things like mashed food, peanut butter, and veggies, and meat that were cut into small pieces. Thankfully, Jane and I stopped at the grocery store and bought some pasta. If a kid can eat meat then they can eat pasta. Besides I could always toss in the blender if the food is too hard.

After about 20 minutes of vigorous cooking and a crying baby, I was able to serve the food. It was a bit hot so I let it cool down. Placing Bella in the highchair I tried to get her to eat. The second the food went to into her mouth, at least half came back out. So it took me about thirty minutes of spooning and respooning the food to her, and it was extremely tiring. The product was a full and tired baby, which I was grateful for. I picked her up, and put her into a pair of pajamas, and laid her to sleep, and silently switching the baby monitor on, before leaving the room quietly.

I was defiantly relieved when there was complete silence through the hallway. No crying, no screaming, just silence. It would be very quiet if Aro came back and took Bella away. I went down the hallway, and turned left, and went into my room. There in my room was my beau of five weeks, Anthony. I had just about forgotten about him, while I was taking care of Bella. I leaned in to give him a quick peck on his cheek, but then he pulled me in for a kiss. We sat on my bed for a good five minutes just talking and enjoying time in each others embrace, and then I heard the sound of little Bella crying. I snapped my head up, and ran to her room, ignoring Anthony as he called my name. Turned out that she just needed a diaper change. After changing her diaper, and putting her back to sleep, I went back to my room, apologizing before Tony could say anything. Before Anthony and I could carry on the conversation that we were carrying on before I had to leave, I heard her crying again. This was the way it went for the rest of the night. I had to stopped doing whatever it was I was doing, run to Bella's room, check what was wrong, fix it, put her back to sleep, and go back to doing what I needed to do.

This whole parenting was extremely hard.

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! Go you! Review please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not Mine

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

The four months had flown by quickly. Bella had charmed a large majority of the residents of the castle. Today was also the day that Aro was coming back, so the castle had a lot of things going on. Before Aro would get a chance to meet Bella, I had to get her cleaned up; after all first impressions are everything. Jane and I had created a plan on how to win Aro over. Jane would loosen Aro up; after all he was his favorite. We would then let him hunt alone, for a while, and then let him have some time to himself. After about an hour we would bring Bella out, and point out the great things she could do for the Volturi. If that didn't work, then I would go on my knees and beg. I put Bella on the floor so she could play with her toys, while I looked for her outfit. It took me awhile, but I finally found it. It was a Les Bebe de Floriane dress, and it was perfect. Finding a cute pair of shoes and a few hair clips I turned around to show the outfit to Bella but I couldn't find her. I called out again but I did not get a reply back. Starting to get desperate, I started the Marco and Polo thing but that didn't work. I quickly got on my knees and looked through every single hole and spot where Bella could be. On my way to looking through the closet, Jane and Alec burst in.

"Aro's back and he brought gifts!"

Giving them a quick smile I turned back for my hunt for Bella.

"Watcha looking for?" Alec asked.

"Ummm, well I kind of lost Bella, while I was looking for her outfit, and I've been looking for her since then."

When I was done with my explanation, I took a glance at their faces. Jane seemed perfectly at ease, as did Alec.

"What is your problem? Think about it. What if Aro, got to Bella before us, do you know what he could do to her? The possibilities are endless."

That seemed to snap them out of their careless trance. Jane quickly exited the room leaving Alec behind. Before Alec could comfort me, Jane came back.

"I informed as many vampires as I could to be on the lookout without seeming suspicious. And Aro", before she could finish her sentence Aro came bursting through the door.

"Heidi, how are you? I hope you had fun while I was gone."

Dear God. I am praying that he doesn't notice that he is standing in a room full of stuffed animals, diapers, and baby clothes. Obviously I did something to upset Him, because the next thing out of Aro's mouth is:

"Whose room is this?"  
Great. Now I had to lie to Aro. I took a deep breath before I started.

"Well, this room is for Jane's animals and dolls. She likes dressing them up, so I decided to let her have a room for them, for safekeeping." That was a complete and total lie. Jane hated all girly things. She would much rather get dirty than go shopping. Surprisingly enough he believed me.

"Alright Jane, I'll let you have fun with your toys while I go and hunt."

Giving Jane a cautious look, he headed out the door. All we had to do know was look for Bella.

We had searched the castle from top to bottom but we couldn't find her anywhere. Before I could go and start the search over again I heard Aro calling me. He sat me down, and we discussed what went on during his trip. Of course most of what I was saying was a lie, and h knew that. Every time I told some ridiculous lie, he would move his hand forward a bit to touch me. If he did, everything would be ruined. Then I saw it. A pink and green flower pattern right behind Aro. Bella! It was a miracle. There she was, sleeping under the table, her hair covering her face. I breathed a sigh of relief, and prayed that she wouldn't wake up. Turning my attention back to Aro, I did a little happy dance on the inside. Saying that he had yet to greet Caius he left the room. As soon as he was out of sight, I ran over to Bella and picked her up, kissing her on the head multiple times. As soon as I was about to turn around and leave the room, when Aro popped back in.

"Heidi, could you please co-- That was when he looked up, and saw me holding Bella.

With an enraged expression on his face he said in a calm voice,

"Heidi, what is _that_?"

I was in so much trouble.

Did you like it? Not really my fave chapter. Review please and thank you. Suggestions would be extremely nice!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not Mine

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and alerters. I love you all so much!**

This was not going to end well. If only Bella hadn't escaped from her room, this wouldn't be happening.

"Heidi, what is that?"

"Aro, this is Bella. While you were gone, we saw her in the woods, and we took her. We though that we could raise her, and besides everyone else likes her."

"Heidi, I could care less. This baby is leaving first thing in the morning. Don't you know that at some point or another we would have to tell her what we are? Can you name one human, that wouldn't run away in terror if they found out that he or she was living with bloodthirsty vampires? I will not accept it. Bella leaves first thing in the morning. I want all of her things packed and out of the house. Take her anywhere, just not here."

Turning on his foot he headed for the door. It was now or never.

"Aro wait! There was another reason that I took Bella in." Taking an unnecessary deep breathe I continued. "When Jane first saw her, she tried to use her power on her for fun, and it didn't work. I'm guessing that a vampire that has a power that deals with the mind won't work on her. Here Aro, you try it. Think about it. If she wanted to be changed, just think of what she could be capable of."

By now he was at the door, but he stopped. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Bring her to me."

Rushing forward, I placed Bella in his hands. Immediately after, his facial expression changed from annoyed to shock.

He stood there awhile longer, before handing her back to m.

"I will let Bella stay, as long as she stays out of my sight, unless I call for her, and that she does not become a nuisance."

I quickly accepted his terms, and waited for Aro to leave. As soon as he did, I showered Bella with kisses and words of affection. Now all I need to do was get her a few bodyguards and she'll be okay. Hopefully.

I was now lining up 12 different men. Walking by and inspecting each of them, I decided that I liked what I saw. As far as the men in front of me were concerned they were to be picked for killing some vampires. How very wrong they would be. I picked three of them, whose names where Matthew, Drew, and Scott. They were perfect. Mathew was huge, so no would willingly go up to him. Drew looked to be a smart person, and he was one of our top trackers, and Scott, had a lot of common sense, so if a problem should arise, he should be able to handle it. Leading them to my room, I told them to sit on one of the available chairs. Letting them get comfortable, I put Bella on the floor, to practice her walking.

"You were probably told that you were going to be sent on some top secret mission. If so then that is a lie. You are here to take care of Isabella Volturi, who is the little girl roaming my bedroom. Your job is to make sure she is happy at all times, no matter what, and to make sure that she is safe at all times." Standing up, I gathered a happy looking Bella from the floor and placed her on Scott's lap.

"I'll be laving you three to bond with her. I'll check back later."

Hopefully I did the right thing.

**Scott Point of View:**

We were here to baby-sit a baby. This was going to be so embarrassing; I'll never be able to live this down. The girl, Bella, was a nice looking kid, she kid of reminded me of my human sister. Getting lost in my memories, I didn't notice the squirming that was going on, until Bella let out a loud cry. I jumped up, thinking that something bad happened, which only made her cry more. I patted her on the back, whispering words of comfort, thinking that should quiet her down. When that didn't work I started making silly faces, which made her stop crying, then start up again. I couldn't take it anymore so I passed her on to Drew. If we were lucky maybe no one would here us. Drew's tactics didn't work, and neither did Matthew's, so we ran to find Heidi, with as much dignity as we had.

**Did you like? I liked it!! Review please and thank you! If you have any ideas I'll take them into account.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not Mine

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

Finally. Heidi happened to be in her room, painting her toenails. When the boys and I barged in, string of profanities erupted from her mouth, as the bottle of polish flew to the floor. She was about to begin scolding us when she saw Bella crying.

"There, there, Bella. Why are you crying? Shhhh……."

Balancing a screaming 1 year old on her hip, she turned to us.

"What did you guys do?"

Drew stepped up to answer.

"Well we were all sitting quietly, and then Bella started wiggling around, while Scott was daydreaming, and then after awhile it turned into screaming and wailing. Matt and I took over and played around with her, we also tried to change her diaper, and we tried making her take a nap, but that didn't work. Now we have no idea what to do." Heidi seemed to have the solution, as she walked to the other side of the bed. Going inside another room, she came back out with a bottle in hand, and put it in Bella's mouth, and as soon as she did that it was silent.

Suddenly Matt erupted.

"That was it? All we had to do was give her a bottle? Here we were going crazy, when all we needed was a bottle."

Handing the baby back to us, she went to a small closet, and pulled out a package of diapers, a basket of full bottles, a few changes of clothes and three baby dolls. This was not going ton be good.

"It's kind of obvious that you guys don't have the first clue in how to take care of a kid. So I'll teach you. By the end of this you three will be the best male nannies alive."

She walked out of the room, signaling us to follow. She led us to an old room, where there were three changing tables, and a little kitchen in the corner.

"First thing you're going to learn is how to change a diaper." Handing each of us a diaper and a baby doll, she went back to the front of the room. Telling us to get ready she began her lecture.

It wouldn't have been that hard to change the diaper if Heidi wasn't breathing down our necks, every five seconds. When we were cleaning off the doll's bottom, she started screaming that if it was Bella, we would have ripped the skin off her butt. Or if we were holding the baby doll's ankles too tightly, I might break her legs. (Which I did).Moving on, when she felt that we knew what were doing, she went on to preparing the food.

"Bella can eat things such as rice, pasta, bread, mixed veggies, yogurt, eggs, and most drinks." For about another hour, she went on about how to properly take care of a toddler. At the end we thanked her and exited the room. As soon as we got Bella to eat and go to sleep, (something that Heidi taught us), we fell to the floor. If we were lucky she wouldn't wake up, until tomorrow.

**Well my peeps, I have a question for you. Would you rather have m do this story year by year, or skip around a bit? Vote on my profile. Review!! Oh and the Host is coming out tomorrow, can't wait! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not Mine

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Well according to the poll majority of you (90) wanted there to be time skips in the story, so that's what I'm going to do!**

**Scott POV**

The past four years with Bella have been… interesting. I felt more like a brother than a bodyguard, as did the others.

Today was the day Aro's guests, the Cullens arrived. They were friends of Aro's and Aro liked to treat his friends well. Passing all of the busy vampires that were hustling around trying to give the castle a homey feel I bumped into Aro.

He looked down at Bella, who was by side, holding her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Wuggles. He looked down at her with his piercing red eyes, before turning his gaze to me.

"Scott, I do not want this girl anywhere near the main room, for the next few days. If she should somehow escape from your line of vision, then there shall be major consequences." Giving us a curt nod he walked away.

Freak.

Bella was the one thing that you just had to love. She was smart, funny, and just well… perfect. The only thing that was wrong was her balance skills, but we can work on that. But for some reason Aro, just had something against her.

Bella was on her way to her room, so that she wouldn't be seen by Aro. Heidi and the rest of us decided that we would take shifts looking after her. Right now it was my turn, and she wanted to have tea time.

Bella's room was the biggest room, I had ever seen. It had a playroom, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a huge walk in closet, all of which was designed by Heidi. She took me over to the playroom, and sat me down, on one of the little plastic white chairs, in between her dozens of stuffed animals. She set up the teacups, teapots, and even little doughnuts. We started out on a conversation about Bellaland, the magical kingdom ruled by Princess Bella, with unicorns, and mermaids. By now I had learned to just go along with what she said. After an uneventful 10 minutes of talking, Matt walked in.

**Matt's POV**

Today, Aro was having a few guests come over, and the whole place was getting remodeled. I didn't see the point, no matter what you did; the place would always look a mess. The best thing about living her was Isabella Volturi. Now that she was five, I could finally teach her how to play football, but that might be a problem seeing as how she can't walk over a flat surface. Seeing Scott at the door of Bella's room, I walked up a bit.

"She's a bit tired, so you should let her take a nap. If she wakes up, then get Heidi to help you." He walked away leaving me to face Bella.

You see, Bella isn't the best behaved kid when she's sleepy. She throws rants and tantrums. It is not a pretty sight. When I walked in she was sitting on the floor with a frown on her face. I put on a goofy face, and swung her around in the air.

"What's up Bella?"

She gave me a smile, and went to her playroom, and started playing with her dolls. Of course.

"Bella, if you put the dolls down, I'll be your best friend." She hesitated a moment before she went back to her bedroom. It went like this for awhile, Bella deciding she wants to play then I have to stop, and so on. She eventually went to bed, and I decided to brush up on my video game playing skills. I came back an hour later, and when I looked on the king size bed, there was no one there. I looked in every single room, in every drawer and cabinet. One thing's for sure, if I don't find her Heidi will kill me.

**Well. I personally didn't like this chapter, but it leads into the story. Review please! I am trying to make the chapters longer. Suggestions are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

Because of the positive feedback, I decided to update again extra early

**Because of the positive feedback, I decided to update again extra early, with a short chapter. Your reviews made me extremely happy. **

**Bella POV**

I hate naptime. Hate it. All Matt does is play video games that blow people up. Scott told me that I wasn't supposed to be seen, by anyone, so I had to be super sneaky. I walked slowly across the hall and down the stairs, like a little mousie. As I was on the last stair I heard Aro's voice. Aro really didn't like me, I don't know why. Heidi says everyone likes me, only Aro has "problems". I stopped in the hallway. He was obviously talking to someone, whose name is Carly, and there was a bunch of other people there too, because of the shadows. The shadows were getting closer, so I ran and tripped my way into the next bedroom. Instead the shadows kept following me. They stopped in front of the room, before they moved on. I was about to get up, when I saw a flash of blonde hair. Uh oh. If Heidi finds me in here, I am going to be in so much trouble!

The only way I could get out would be through going under the bed, and running, without tripping, and out the door. The bed was huge, so it took me awhile before I could reach the other side. On the other side, there were two pairs of feet instead of one. One was in ballet slippers, which meant she had to be a girl, and the other was in black shoes. Suddenly the feet were right by the bed, and I could clearly hear what the people were talking about.

"Edward, you really should loosen up, I mean you are like the most eligible bachelors. Besides, I think I saw Heidi looking at you…"

They saw Heidi! Maybe they know where she is now. Now that the feet were gone to the other side of the room, I could finally leave. I inched my way out slowly, and made a run for it. As soon as I got out from underneath the bed, I stopped. Under the bed, there was my shoe. I couldn't leave the shoe either, because it was my favorite shoe. I ran back to the bed, and picked it up. Before I could go back out a voice stopped me.

"What are you doing in here?"

I turned around slowly, and I saw an angry looking man with dark blonde hair, and a confused looking woman with short black choppy hair.

The woman approached me slowly, as if she thought that I was going to run away.

"Sweetie what are you doing here?"

I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers so I did the only thing I could. I screamed, which shocked her enough to get her to back away from me, and ran as fast as I could. I ran down the hallway and into my room. I jumped on my bed, and threw the covers on. A few minutes later, Heidi came in with Scott, Matt, and Drew.

"What the heck, Matthew! She's right here!" I sneaked a peek and saw Matt getting yelled at by Heidi. A few minutes later, Heidi came by my bedside, and "woke" me up.

When she saw me she gave me a soft smile.

"Bella, today Aro has invited a few people over, named the Cullens. So we are going to dress up, so you can meet them. Okay?"

I gave her a nod, and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later Heidi came back with my shoe in one hand.

"Bella have you seen the other shoe, I can't seem to find it anywhere."

Darn. My shoe was still under the bed. Hopefully I could get it back, without one of them telling Heidi.

**And that is the end of the chapter! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Seventy seven reviews that's great you guys! Great news. My story is going to b translated to German by vannnii and posted on the German fan fiction! So very happy!**

**Bella POV**

Heidi was dressing me up in one of my brand new dresses. It was a white dress with black flower patterns all over it and a pink bow around the middle. She added a pink sweater, and a pair of pink shoes, and curled my hair a bit. Then she went down to the floor and said, "Bella, you and I both known that Aro has some mean feelings towards you, so please be on your very best behavior." I gave her a nod, and waited for Heidi to say I could go. When she did, Matt came up behind me.

"Bella where were you, when you were supposed to be sleeping?" I gave him a shocked look, as I would have if I hadn't been exploring. I decided to change the subject.

"What are the people's names?" He saw that I was trying to change the subject, and he smirked. Stupid know it all vampire.

"Well from what I know they are the Cullen's. The oldest is Carlisle Cullen, who is married to Esme, who is the third eldest vampire, and then there is Edward, who rarely talks. Then there is Rosalie who was supposed to marry Edward, but married Emmett Cullen, who is the fourth oldest, then Alice and Jasper who came as a couple therefore being the youngest, but Alice is the oldest out of the two."

"What did you just say?"

"Bella all you really need to know is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper." Was that so hard?

"Now back to what I asked you earlier. Where were you during nap time? You know that we were extremely close to telling Aro that you were missing?"

Wow. They never went to beg Aro for anything, especially when it was about me. I tried stalling; knowing that if I told, then I would be in A LOT of trouble. More than just no dessert after dinner. By the time I had thought of a good excuse, we were at the big brown doors. Heidi suddenly came up behind me, and told me to behave myself and make a good first impression. She then opened the doors and pulled me into the room, with Matt, Drew, and Scott following behind us. I quickly noticed Aro looking at me with a blank look on his face, as if he wasn't sure of what to think of me. With him were Jane, who gave me a wave and an air kiss, which I quickly returned, Alec gave me a shy wave, and gave him one back, Felix was right behind Alec and Felix, and he gave me a nod, as I gave him a shy smile. Marcus and Caius were the worst. They were just like Aro. They were boring, and they never laughed or smiled. I quickly turned my attention away from them, and looked to our guests.

The first one that got my attention was the ENOURMOUS man. He was very tall, taller than Matt even, and he had a lot of muscles. I wonder what hugging him would be like. The one next to be was beautiful blonde. She and Heidi cool be sisters. She gave a smile and a curious look. I waved at the both of them as Heidi pulled me along. The next couple was a woman with long soft looking hair. She looked to be a nice woman, and the man next to her was obviously her husband. Her husband looked to be the leader of the family, and had a very professional look about him. He smiled and I smiled back at him and the woman beside him. Next were a man and a woman. The woman looked extremely familiar, but I didn't say anything. The man looked to be incredibly calm and someone you could talk to, and he offered his hand for a handshake. I took it and gave him a big smile. Next was the woman. I took a long look at her, and noticed that I had seen her somewhere before. It suddenly clicked. She was the woman from the room. She gave me a knowing smug smile, and gave me a peck on the cheek. I stared wide eyed at her, before Heidi pushed me forward to the last person. He was definitely taller than me, but the strange thing was that he looked about ready to chop my head off. Heidi quickly walked me away from him, and sat me in a chair, with her beside me. While we were sitting down, Heidi told me their names. Apparently the huge one was named Emmett and the girl next to him was Rosalie. The couple after that were Carlisle and Esme, then Jasper and Alice, and finally Edward. It seemed that they were friends of Aro, and they had been invited to spend the summer here. Heidi knew that Aro was planning something, but she couldn't figure out what. While I was thinking, Heidi told me that it was time I get to know the visitors. The Cullen's walked out of the main room, and waited for Heidi and I in the hallway. While Heidi went and greeted all of them I hung back and stood uncomfortably. Eventually she introduced me to everyone, and when we got to Alice, I prayed that she wouldn't remember me. No such luck.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"No, you haven't," I squeaked out.

Heidi gave me a look, and I tried to calm myself down.

"Are you sure, I mean I think I saw you a while ago."

"You probably have the wrong person."

"Nope, well, does this shoe belong to you?" Before I could respond, Heidi snatched the shoe out of Alice's hand.

"Isn't this the shoe that we were looking for?" I gulped and nodded, I was in a lot of trouble.

"So where were you, during your naptime?"

So I explained everything, my hatred of naps, the need to explore, and the events up to now.

Heidi was obviously disappointed in me, so much so that she put in timeout in my room.

So I was in my room doing nothing when there was a knock on my door. I wasn't supposed to answer the door, or talk to anyone, but I really didn't care. I couldn't get in to anymore trouble. I went to the door and opened it. There stood Alice Cullen, with a smug smile on her face.

"You really didn't think that I would let you get away with screaming in my face?"

I was speechless. She just got me in trouble and she expects me to let her come in. With hands on my hips I stood still.

"If you really want to get out, I could get you out." I loosened my posture a bit. I really did want to get out of the bedroom. Nothing was as boring as staying in your bedroom and staring at the ceiling.

With a sigh I let her in. She looked around in awe, as she made her way to my bed.

"So how old are you?"

"Five, but I'm going to be six in three months."

"Okay, what's you're favorite color?"

"Pink."

And that's how it went for the next two hours, until Heidi found us laughing on my bed. She had decided to let me off of my punishment. As I was getting ready for dinner, I wondered why Alice wanted all that information. Oh well.

**Did you like it? Review! Picture of Bella's dress is on my profile.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not Mine

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**I would like you all to know that I really appreciate the reviews. They are great!**

Before I went to dinner, Heidi made me change into a new dress. What made it worse was that Alice was helping. It was horrible. Alice and Heidi made me try on dress after dress; shoe after shoe, making sure my outfit was well coordinated right down to my underwear.

After a few minutes, Alice and Heidi came out of the gigantic closet with a pretty blue polo dress, with a pair of white sandals, a plain silver chain, and a few combs and brushes. I backed away just a bit. Heidi rolled her eyes at me. She new that I hated anything to o with clothes or fashion, but yet for every occasion I went through hours of her picking the perfect outfit for me to wear. For example for Betsy's 400th birthday, she spent over 2 hours looking for a cute shirt and a pair of jeans. In my opinion it is a complete waste of time. Of course Heidi got to me and told me that the quicker I played nice the sooner it would be over. I quickly took her advice and behaved myself. But I really did enjoy myself in the end, mainly because Alice was there. While Heidi was pinching and prodding, and doing what she does best, Alice told me stories of her brothers, her family, and what Forks is like. Forks were my favorite topic. I had never been outside the castle walls. I have never been to a mall, a city park; I haven't even been to a school building. Sooner than I thought possible Heidi was finished. I ran out of the room and to the dining area. The door was opened a bit and I peeked inside. Aro was in deep discussion with Carlisle, while his wife, talked to the blonde girl, and Emmett. Jasper and Edward were talking to each other, but as soon as I poked my head through the door everything changed. Before I came in his posture was casual and carefree, but the second his eyes landed on me he turned stiff and hard. I gasped and backed away.

When I caught my breath again, I inched a bit closer to the door. The conversation had stopped, and you could see that someone had left the room, because the doors were wide open, and there was a fallen chair on the floor. I stood back and acted as if nothing had happened as I waited for Alice and Heidi. I was back to my normal pale color, by the time Alice came back, so she didn't suspect anything.

"Heidi said w should go without her. She was trying to pick out something to wear."

I could understand that. She took even longer than to pick out something to wear, when it came to her outfit. Alice gently took my hand, and walked me in. I noticed Aro looked a bit annoyed, instead of his usual over happy self, Carlisle and the rest of his family, looked up at me, with uneasy smiles plastered on their faces. When I sat down next to Alice, she immediately turned to Jasper, who was obviously filling her in about where her brother was. Soon after they began to hold hands, and show signs of affection, so much so that I lowered my eyes away from them, so that I wouldn't intrude on their moment. I was wrapped up in my own thoughts, and by the time dinner started, I didn't even notice that there was a steaming plate of spaghetti in front of me. That was when I noticed that everyone else's dinner consisted of blood, and only blood. Edward had joined the table again, and was silently drinking from a glass cup, filled to the brim with the red liquid. He gave me a look that soon turned into a glare and I could feel the shock on my face, as the tears started falling down my face. I quickly shoved my chair away from the table, causing all of the people in the room to look curiously at me. I ran out, while Alice was trying to attack Edward who was directly across the table from her. Scott, Matt, and Drew were walking behind me, while I escaped to my room.

I sink onto the bed, my face staining the pillows with my tears. My guards, who I considered to be brothers waited by my side, while I cried, I was never one for tears, and this definitely shocked them they were completely helpless and they knew it. When the tears were finished I rolled onto my side, and waited for them to say something.

"Do you mind telling us what that was about?"

That was Drew, he was always straight to the point, and he wouldn't leave me alone until he was content. I started from when Edward and I first met, to me sneaking and peeking at the dining door, and to the glaring and hateful stares he gave me at the dinner table. All of that got to me and I couldn't take it anymore. My "brothers" gave each other a look, and walked out of the room, in a single file line. I looked up at them in alarm, worried that they were going to hurt Edward. Thankfully Alice came barging through the door.

"Aro says he wants to see all of us in the main room, right now." With that she took of in the opposite direction. I let out a sigh of relief, as my brothers heading to the main room. I quickly wiped my face knowing that Heidi would not be pleased with the tear streaks on my face.

All four of us got to the throne room, where Aro was sitting happily, beside his brothers. When he saw that everyone was in attendance, he spoke.  
"I am sure you are all wondering why you are here. Well as you know the Isabella is a human, and I thought it best, that Bella, gets a proper human life. Starting tomorrow, she must have her bags packed and be ready to leave. This will happen every single year, every summer. You are dismissed."

As soon as Aro finished talking Heidi started screaming at him, while Carlisle was trying to reason with him. I wouldn't have noticed them, if they hadn't been so loud. The main thing that I saw was Edward Cullen, glaring hatefully at me all over again. This was going to be a long summer.

**What did you think? I think that this is my best chapter! Review please! OH! There is a pic of the dress on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not Mine

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Oh God you guys thank you for reviewing! **

Today was now the worst day of my five year old life. Not because Matt, spilled my cereal on my brand new shirt, or because it was bedtime. I was leaving my one and only home. Volturi castle. Everyone was moping around the castle, even the Cullens, especially Edward. He was probably sad that I was going to ruin his happiness by moving in with him. It was about noon, when Aro came down to the main room, where everyone was. It really didn't surprise me that he was all smiles, as if this was the best day of life.

By the look he was giving Carlisle, he wanted all of us out of his home as soon as possible. I ran up to Jane and Alec and Marcus, and gave them all one big hug. I then went up to Caius, and Felix, and gave them hugs as well. They really weren't close to me, but the next three months with people I knew nothing about was going to be hard. I went up to Heidi and gave her the biggest hug I could manage. That was when the silent tears started to slip down my face, and I quickly wiped my face, so that she wouldn't notice. When we were done hugging, she gave a hateful glare at Aro, and went to stand next to Jane and Alec. Next were my brothers. Matt was first. He was always there for me, especially when I needed a smile or a friend. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking towards Scott. He had a shy smile on his face, and he opened his arms for me. I gladly accepted and stood in his cold embrace, before stepping away. I then walked over to Drew. Drew and I had never been all that close. He was always distant, but he was the one that I talked to about everything. He looked uncomfortable, so I made the first move and hugged him. That was definitely the last straw, because I started to sob, while Drew held me close. I tried to wipe my tears away, but they were on a roll, and I couldn't stop them. I quickly walked away from my family, and by Aro, who I shot a hateful glare at. He didn't look surprised. With one last look back at my family, I went to stand by the Cullens. In all actuality this was probably going to be the last time I saw my friends and family. Aro would probably force the Cullen's to take me in, and forbid Heidi to take me back. I watched as the Cullen's gave everyone in the room a polite goodbye. Alice danced her way over to me, and offered me her hand to take which I blew off.

I hurried to the doors where we would be exiting, and then I stopped. I had never been outside of the castle before and I wanted to savor it. I let the other Cullens go first before I left. Once I stepped outside, all I was met with was a cloudy sky. I was expecting a huge sun, with big fluffy white clouds, the kind that you see on television. I stepped out quickly, and waved to everyone before stepping into the awaiting car, that held Carlisle and Esme, and Jasper and Alice. The car ride to the airport was uncomfortable. Alice and Jasper tried to talk to each other with me in between them, but stopped when thy noticed how uncomfortable I was getting. Carlisle told me about what it was like in Maine and what the house was like. I tried to listen but I soon got bored and fell asleep.

By the time I woke up, we were already on the plane. It seemed that someone was nice enough to pick me up, and lay me on the couch. Carlisle was on the couch next to me reading a book, while Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, played video games. The girls were no where to be found. I stretched a bit before I sat up. Carlisle noticed and gave me a small smile, before asking me whether I was hungry or not. I nodded and he walked me over to the mini fridge. I picked out a canister of peanuts, and went back to my seat.

It didn't take long for the boys to notice that I was up. I was reading one of the books that Heidi packed for me, and munching on some peanuts. Emmett heard and turned around. He saw me and a big goofy grin appeared on his face. He ran up to hug me, ignoring the look of shock and surprise that was on my face, as picked me up and swung me around. He put me back on the chair before saying a quick hello. Jasper gave me a nod and a wave, while Edward ignored me. Of course. The girls heard Emmett and all came bustling from where ever they were before. Before they could say anything Carlisle announced that we were about to land. All seven of them talked to one another while I impatiently waited for what my new home would be like.

The house was beautiful. There was a circular drive and the house was short looking but it made it up in length. It was longer than anything I had ever seen. It was a beige or tannish color. The inside was even better. The home had a homey feel to it. Something that the castle never had. There were about three floors. The first floor being where the living room, den, and kitchen would be, the second floor held all of the bedrooms, and the third and final floor was where the entertainment went on. After I looked around the house Esme me asked me if I wanted to see my bedroom. She led me into a room, that I absolutely fell in love with. It had my favorite color on the bed sheets, the walls were a light blue, there was a desk filled with books and papers, and pens and pencils, across from that was a door, which was probably my bathroom or closet. I turned to Esme and gave her a hug, showing her the first sign of affection I had all day.

After that was dinner time. I already knew that the Cullens were vampires so it didn't surprise me that no one else was hungry. Esme took me to the grocery store to pick out some food for me to eat. I picked up some cereal and milk, some snacks, and a few other things.

My dinner that night was fast food. Something that I had never had before in Italy. I eagerly jumped out of the car and into the house to start eating. The burger that Esme had gotten me was perfect; I had never tasted anything like it before. I quickly ate it, and stayed up with the Cullens. We watched T.V. together before I went to bed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

Did you like? Review! If you didn't like, review! There are pictures of the Cullen house and Bella's room.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not Mine

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Sorry for the late update! I went on a class trip, and then we had a graduation thingamajig, and her I am!**

**H POV**

The castle was definitely not the same without Bella in the house. She brought this happiness and joy to this dreary and boring old castle that only a child could bring. Hopefully she missed us as much as we missed her.

**Bella POV**

Living with the Cullens is awesome. I used to think that living in a castle and have people do whatever I wanted was great but living with them was fun. We had gone to the zoo, parks, and even movie theatres. My favorite thing was the book store. Everything that I had ever owned was picked out by Heidi or one of my other caretakers. I didn't mind but being able to make my own decisions and pick out my own things was great, it was one of the things that I had always wanted to do, but never had the chance of doing.

Alice was taking me shopping in a few minutes because she didn't think that I had enough clothes to last the summer. While I was waiting for Rosalie and Alice to come downstairs I quickly went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Alice never liked it when I bugged her in the middle of shopping because I was hungry. I quickly grabbed a few fruit snacks and stuffed them into my pocket. I closed the door, and to my surprise there was Edward.

I was very shocked that he would be in the kitchen of all places since he doesn't eat and because he can't stand being in the same room as me. I backed away a bit so that he could have some space. He gave me a curious look, but walked away in the other direction. I was really getting annoyed at how he was always ignoring me. It's not like I asked to be here and intrude into his family. In fact I would much rather be in Italy with everyone else. I stomped out of the kitchen and sat on the stairs waiting for Alice and Rose to finally come down.

About a total of thirty minutes later we arrived at the mall. We went to every single store that had something to do with children's clothing, such as Claire's and Journey's and even Limited Too. There were a bunch more, but those were the only stores where I enjoyed shopping. At the end of the day we had spent about five hours shopping, and I was definitely tired.

I eventually made it up to my bedroom where I started to drift to sleep. I wondered what tomorrow would bring. If I was lucky then no more shopping ever again.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes which I quickly raced down to. I said a good morning to everyone, and waited for my food. After I had taken a few good mouthfuls and endured a few moments of silence Esme spoke.

"Well darling, today as you know Carlisle has to work, Rosalie and Alice are going shopping and I know that you don't want to go through that again, Jasper and Emmett are playing football in the woods, so everyone will be out today. Except Edward. So we have decided to let Edward be your caretaker today." I was about to object, but she cut me off,

"I am not saying that you and Edward are to spend every waking moment together but at least bond or try to. We already told Edward and he went out to hunt, and he will be back in a bit, o hurry up with your pancakes and go and take a bath." The rest of my meal was spent in an uncomfortable silence. I quickly took a shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Everyone left, and then I was left to face Edward.

He came in quickly and quietly and stood at the far side of them room, which was as far away as he could get.

"You obviously don't want to be here with me and trust me I don't want to be with you, so you can stay her down here and I will stay upstairs, in my room, by myself." With that he walked off to his room. It would have been a great plan, except for the fact that I got hungry. I would have stayed away from Edward and made myself a bowl of Mac and cheese, but I really didn't want to burn the house down. I took a deep breath and made my way over to Edward's room.

I knocked on the door softly, thinking that he wouldn't really hear me. With a second he answered the door. With his cold hard gaze he said,

"What do you want? I thought that I made it perfectly crystal clear that I don't want to have anything to do with you, so why don't you leave me alone? All of you humans are all the same…"

At that point I was about ready to slap him.

"All I came here to say was that I wanted a bowl of Mac and cheese. I would have made it myself but I can't. Do you want to know why? Because I am a klutz. I was trying to be the better person and ask for help so that you won't have to live in a burnt down house for the rest of the summer." I took a deep breath and stomped my way back downstairs, and plopped my self on the chair. I took a few calming breaths and laid back and thought about what I had just done. That was really not Bella behavior and it took a lot out of me, so much that I found myself drifting to sleep. A while later I felt myself being poked with something that felt like a knife and then I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella can you please wake up?"

I popped my eyes open and sat up. There was Edward with a bowl of steaming hot Macaroni, and an apologetic look on his face.

"I am sorry about what I did and said, I guess I overreacted, so sorry." That was the worst apology I had ever heard, but I accepted it. I forgave and waited for him to give me the food. As he did he asked if I wanted to watch a movie with him, and I told him I would think about it. I really wasn't sure if he was just being nice because he was sorry or if he really meant it, but for the moment I was happy.

Did you like!? I did. Well tell me what you think in one of your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not Mine

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Hello everyone!! I decided to give you guys a chapter, because I will be in Missouri for the next week. Enjoy :) I have decided to skip some time to where she is eight years old. Yay!!**

The last three years have been wonderful. Every summer the Cullens have taken me to places that I could only see on television such as Disney World, Sea World, Cedar Point, water parks….. just about everywhere they thought I would have a great time. The only thing wrong was that my family back in Italy was not as close as we were three years ago. Before I called them every single night before in went to bed and every morning. Now I barely remember to talk to them. It seems almost awkward to talk to them, now that we barely have anything to say to one another. It even seems to be making Aro peppier, than he usually is.

Thankfully the Cullens were coming to pick me up today which means that I wouldn't have to deal with anymore of the home schooling, I won't have anyone watching me like a hawk, and best of all I will have freedom.

After we exchanged goodbyes with one another we were off. It turns out we were going to the Cullens private island. I wasn't really surprised they had one. If you have a jet, home all around the world, and have lived more than 150 years, well I'd expect you to have an island. We soon landed and got our luggage and went into the separate rooms. After about three hours of unpacking we decided to take a break to play a nice and fun game of volleyball.

Not.

An eight year old human playing volleyball against vampires that could kill you within ten seconds with their bare hands would not be the smartest idea. So instead I opted to be the referee. It really didn't matter because I couldn't see the ball. One second it was on one side of the court the next it was gone. So I just stayed back and cheered. Later we went swimming, and made s'mores. We later saw a few animals like snakes and a few monkeys, and I went to bed while they hunted. The next day was pretty uneventful until we went swimming.

While I was living with the Cullens they taught me to swim. I was okay in the water as long as I didn't go too far out. The other Cullen's were with the spouse, or in Edward's case listening to music, and I wanted to swim. There were a few waves so I stayed close to the shore, and picked up a few seashells. I was going to head back in and go to my room, when I saw a shell. I was far away from the shore, but the water wasn't that deep, so I chanced it and headed in. A few minutes later I saw the seashell and ran to get it. I was reaching down to get it when a wave pulled me under.

The Cullens told me not to freak out, and try to get some air, but I didn't know which way was up, so I freaked out. I eventually saw light coming from somewhere and swam towards it. I was at the top of the water and was able to scream help before I was pulled back down by something.

A few minutes later I was pulled back up, by a pair of arms. Then everything went black.

!!

I woke up a few minuets later to see that I was in a bed (thank god) and that Edward was in the chair next to me. He snapped his head up when he saw that I was moving around in the bed. He ran to my side and dropped to his knees.

"Bella don't you ever in your life, do that again. Do you know how worried everyone is? What would possess you to do what you did?"

"I wanted to have fun and everyone was busy so………"

"So you decided to try to drown yourself?"

Before I could say anything else Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie all barged into the room, Emmett being the first one to give me a bone crushing hug. The others followed suit and I quickly gave them the story of what happened in the water. They all left eventually, leaving Edward behind.

"Look, I didn't mean to explode like that I was just very……… angry that you would do something like that." He hesitantly laid his palm on my cheek and gave me a slight smile before he rushed out of the room.

I lay back in bed and quickly fell asleep.

**In my opinion: the worst chapter ever. I think I rushed it, but I want to hear what you think so tell me in a review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Hi I know I haven't updated since forever, but I have been really busy. Well here's your chapter and I hope that it reaches your standards! Just so you know she'll be 12 years old in this one.**

It had been four years since I had seen the Cullen family. When Heidi and Jane heard about me almost drowning while there were several other vampires around they begged Aro to have me banned from seeing them again. Now life was horrible. Ever since I got back my life seemed to head into a downward spiral. My tutor, who had recently found out that her mate of 50 years, had been cheating on her since their second year of marriage. For a vampire I would have thought that she would have found out earlier. Well now all of her anger that was supposed to be directed to her cheating husband was directed to me. This meant that she gave me ten times more homework, tests, and quizzes which she usually automatically marks with an F. Then when Heidi comes to check on my grades and see that I have a D when it should be a B, I get grounded from watching TV, using the phone, AND hanging out with Jane and Alec. Then there is the fact that I can't go outside anymore. Because the sun is always out in Italy during the day, I am only allowed out during nighttime. Then all the stores are closed, there are no kids my age to hang out with at the local parks, and all the fun stuff like parades and carnivals always end 

by the time that I get out of the castle. The only good thing was that most fast food restaurants were still open.

I was currently sitting on my bed listening to my iPod when Heidi came in. She pissed, so I took off my earphones and asked her what was wrong.

"Aro has decided that you have to go back to the _Cullens_ for the next six years! He said that he wanted you to spend time around humans but still be protected. But in truth how are a coven of vegetarian vampires going to protect you. There is still the chance that one might suck you dry or crush your skull or………."

I had stopped listening when she said that I was going to see the Cullen family for six years. A month would have been fine but six years! I couldn't wait to go shopping with Alice or do gardening with Esme, fix cars with Rose and Em, and read books with Jasper. The one thing that I wasn't so sure about was Edward. The last time I had seen Edward we had a "moment" and that was it. Now I was worried if he would go back to the mean and hateful Edward or if he would be the Edward I saw last, the one that had a heart.

I slipped out and left Heidi to her rant. I had about five minutes before she noticed that I was gone. I quickly made my way over to Drew's bedroom and knocked on the door. I heard him mutter a quick "come in" and I pushed the door open. I ran over to his bed and jumped on.

"What do you want kid?"

"Well I thought you would want to know that I'm going to live with the Cullens for the next six years.' That got his attention.

"You're going where?" Drew had the same hatred for the Cullens after my near death incident.

"Aro thinks it's best if I spend my last human years amongst humans, but he still wants me to be protected, so this was the only solution."

"Are you happy with this?"

"Yes. You know I've wanted to visit them since I was eight. I mean it's not like I can negotiate with Aro about where I spend my time."

"Well if it makes you happy then I guess I'm happy."

"Really?"

"Really, just as long as call every once in awhile."

"Of course. Do you think that Scott and Matt will be happy?"

"I doubt it. Scott will probably just be angry because you're like his kid sister and Matt, stupid idiot that he is, will be happy, but only be angry because he's missing out on beating up all the guys that'll hit on you."

We talked a bit more after that before I headed back to my room. One down, three more to go.

**This was a really good chapter in my opinion. Please review? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey you guys. I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! I have this thing that I call procastination going on, what with the movie coming out, starting high school, getting ready to go out of the country life has been hectic. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

Within a day of me receiving the news- good news for me- I was already in front of the Volturi's private plane. I quickly gave everyone a quick hug and a kiss - giving Aro a slight nod of my head- and happily ran into the plane.

The flight was going to take about 8 hours, so I occupied myself with thinking about my cover story. From what I had heard, the Cullens had recently moved to Vermont, and were going to be staying there for a few years. I was supposed to be posing as another of Carlisle and Esme's adopted child. Apparently they didn't want to get lonely when their older ones went off to college.

I thought about what it was going to be like to live with the Cullen family for six years. I couldn't wait to bake cookies with Esme or go to the hospital with Carlisle, or pull pranks with Emmett. I couldn't wait to re-explain my obvious distaste to shopping or talk to Jasper about things I couldn't tell anyone else about. My only problem was Edward. I couldn't get the thought of our time together previously out of my head.

I didn't know wether to be excited and go off the impression that he wanted me around or think that the moment he sees me he'll go back to being the century old vampire that I was familiar with. With the ever going conflict in my head I feel asleep.

A while later I noticed that the plane was landing, so I quickly adjusted my clothes and tried to make myself more presentable. After the plane landed I took a deep refreshing breath of air before heading going down the steps of the plane and out to the Cullens. For some reason I still couldn't believe how amazingly gorgeous the Cullens looked. I was surprised at myself, seeing that I live around vampires most of the time. Carlisle and Esme looked like the ideal couple, Esme standing by Carlisle, both of them with angelic smiles on their faces.

I quickly ran over to them giving each of them a tight hug and listening to Esme's motherly voice in my ear telling me of the fun we were going to have. I went over to Emmett and Rosalie next. Before I could even get a word in, I was being lifted into the air by Emmett. I laughed at him when he put me down, and quickly gave Rosalie a hug, who looked as if she was about kill Emmett for "potentially" hurting me.

I went to Alice who gave me a look, that clearly suggested that my outfit wasn't up to date. I gave her a hug trying to snap her out of murdering my outfit with her eyes. For some reason I thought that Alice wouldn't mind me wearing a plain red t shirt and jeans. Apparently I was wrong. I now regretted not allowing Heidi and Jane dress me up.

I then went up to the final person in the family. Edward. He was alone, slightly seperating himself from the rest of his family. I looked at him for a moment awaiting his reaction to me. I prayed to myself hoping that Edward would like me or at least pretend to like me.

But I was wrong. Instead Edward gave me a once over and by the look on his face he didn't like what he saw. My self esteem took a hit. I already knew that I wasn't the prettiest thing out there, I mean living with vampires that could beat any supermodel in the world in a beauty contest taught you a thing or two about how vain you were allowed to be, but if a greek god like Edward didn't like me then who would.

Stepping away from Edward I turned to Carlisle and Esme who were watching the encounter silently.

"Can we leave now?" I asked Esme.

"Of course dear, the boys will get your stuff. Alice, Rose, and I spent the past few weeks decorating your room, you'll love it!" She then went into a detailed explaination of what the room looked like and whatnot. As we were getting into the car, I looked behind me. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were laughing while Edward was looking ahead. At me. Before I turned my head I saw something flash in his eyes before they clouded over with hatred. Remorse.

Maybe there was hope after all.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. This isn't a promise but I think that I'll be able to update again before the year ends. If not have a happy holiday :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Omigosh! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated. I just started high school, and it was going okay, until a few months ago. We had finals, I bombed, we had conferences, I got in trouble, and now we have mid semester Exams. So…yeah. But I have tried to make this chapter longer than the others.**

I rode home with Carlisle and Esme while the others rode in Emmett's Jeep. Esme was talking about the middle school that I was to be attending. I was absentmindedly listening to Esme talk about my new school. I heard the words perfect…top 10... up to 12th grade.., which is where I stopped her.

"Wait, so I'll be going to school with Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Edward?"

She cast me a worried glance before answering.

"Well Carlisle and I thought that you might want to be around people you knew, since you weren't surrounded by a lot of humans back in Italy. If you want, we can look for other schools, I saw one i-."

Esme was just as I remembered her. Selfless and always putting others before herself. I smiled, touched at how much she cared for me.

"No! Don't do that. I'd like going to school with them. I was just surprised. So tell me about the house, what's it like?"

She gave me one last concerned glance, before a smile lit up her face. I plastered a smile on my face before thinking about what my life was going to be like while I was here. I took a glance outside and noticed trees and debris around us, and after a while I saw the house.

The house was amazing.

The house, which was much grander than the one before, was beautiful. The brick house had 3 different levels with a circular driveway. The inside was just as beautiful with the main color being a beige tannish color, which was definitely a step up from the dreary colors of the castle. Each room had a splash of color somewhere, from green vases to a blue sofa, it all worked. As I was feeling the softness of the couch Alice came up behind me.

"Would you like to see your room?"

Before I could answer, she began skipping away towards the stairs. I took one last look at the room, before carefully running after Alice. Alice, being Alice, in all of her excitement to see my room forgot that I wasn't fast as she. When I got to the top of the stairs, I didn't see Alice. All of the rooms on the floor had the door closed.

Except one.

I quickly walked over to the room, thinking that Alice would be angry at me for walking at such a sluggish pace. I quickly entered the room, and was shocked by what I saw.

The room… wasn't what I was expecting. There was clothing all over the floor and there was no bed, only a chair and a desk a few feet away. The walls were a pristine white. Along the wall furthest from the door was a large bookshelf filled with books. I walked over to it and checked out the books, thinking that Alice had stored my favorite books there. Instead there were multiple books on medicine and a few on music compositions.

I brushed it off thinking that there was no other place to store the books. On the wall next to it I saw shelves full of CD's. I immediately recognized some at first glance. I was about to pick out one of the CD's, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a black box titled "Compositions". Hmmm, I wonder why all this music stuff is here. The only Cullen that's obsessed with music is Edward.

Crap.

This wasn't my room. This was Edward's. I quickly pushed the box back to the wall, and carefully put the CD's back in their place. I closed the door and stood in the hallway. I was about to go back downstairs when I felt someone beside me.

"Bella! What are you doing out here? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Oh, s-sorry. I was, ummm, in the bathroom because I haven't used one for a few hours. I have a fear of using the bathroom in airplanes. Not very comfortable."

"Bella, let's go! I can't wait any longer for you to see your room."

Before I could retort she dragged me away and to my room.

"And this is your room!"

The room's walls were a light blue and next to the wall was a bed with lights shining down on the bed. There was a floor length window that looked outside, and next to the window was a bathroom, with hair and make up products galore, probably courtesy of Alice, and when I walked out of that I went to the closet… that was empty. No doubt Alice was planning to take me shopping. I quickly thanked Alice, and ran downstairs to thank Esme and Rose as well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A little while later, Alice had somehow convinced Esme, Rose, and me to go to the mall to go shopping for me. We were currently at the Pottery Barn, looking for some decorations for my room.

I was going to grab the last hand mannequin for all the rings Alice had bought for me, when out of nowhere another hand shot out and grabbed it.

"Look girls! Isn't this perfect for my rings that Daddy bought me in Paris? Maybe I can have it bedazzled in white and pink diamonds…."

The girl was tan and had short shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes were a frigid looking blue, and she had a petite frame, that was covered in designer clothing. From the Coach sunglasses to the Juicy Couture sweats to the Ed Hardy shoes. Before she could completely walk away I tapped on her shoulder. She gave me a once over before acknowledging me.

"What?"

Rude, much?

"Hi, I'm Bella, and I was going to get that, may I have it back?"

She gave a loud cackle before answering.

"Look, she is so polite! Well _Betty_, I'm Amberly, and I can't give it back. It's mine. But I'm sure if you wait a few weeks they _might_ have another, but it was nice meeting you!"

I stood there dumbfounded before returning back to Alice, Esme, and Rose.

While they were gushing about all their new purchases, I committed the girls face to my memory. Living with vampires teaches you how to defend yourself. I was going to get her back one way or another. Nobody disses Bella Volturi and gets away with it.

**So did you guys like it? I tried to make it longer than usual. Pleaseeeeeeeee review! :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

PLEASE READ!

Hey.... I know that I haven't updated in awhile, but things have been veryyyyy stressful for the past few months for me....

But I have good news (woot! woot!)! I am going on break this Friday, so I should be able to update the story anytime from then up until January 3. But I can only update if you all give me suggestions... so please help me!!

P.S. please read Children of the Moon by jessicax2plussarah and/or I Choose You by jesterjam until I update :-)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey you guys. This is definitely the hardest chapter I have had. So pleaseeee add suggestions in your reviews it will help a lot! I know this is .**

It was the first day of school, and I was nervous. I have watched countless movies, where the first day is ALWAYS the worst. The new girl gets tripped, or laughed at, or put in an awkward position. Something bad always happens.

So I tried to hold off my going to school for as much as possible. I tried to play sick the day before, but Esme, being the overprotective and nurturing person that she is, asked Carlisle to give me a check up. But of course, he found nothing wrong and said that I was well enough to go to school. After that I tried to run away, but that didn't work because of their stupid enhanced sense of smell and speed.

So now, here I am, in the main office, all alone with a boring old receptionist and an itchy uniform.

"Bella your student guide will be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you miss…"

"Cope, dear."

"Thank you, Mis-"

Before I could finish my sentence, the main office doors burst open and there stood the girl that I hoped to not see again.

Amberly.

"Bella, this is Amberly Washington. One of the best and brightest I your grade. She has perfect grades and manners. She's the girl that you want to try to be. She also-".

"Miss Cope, Amber and I already met while I was shopping a few days ago." I really don't think I could hear her blab on about Amberly anymore.

Realization seemed to hit Amberly square in the face, and she put on a disturbingly

sweet smile.

"Oh yes, now I remember. You're the girl that I gave the hand mannequin to. It's so good to see you again. I can't wait for us to be friends."

And then she hugged me.

My brain didn't even wrap around the fact that she was hugging me, I don't even think I wanted my brain to acknowledge that, it was still processing the fact that she lied about the hand mannequin, and before I could react she pulled me out of the office with a wave to .

She was still smiling, and then we rounded the corner, out of sight of the main office and 's prying eyes. She then paused and looked around to make sure no one was around, and then her face turned evil. Right back to the Amberly I know and love.

"Look, Belle, I didn't like you at the mall and I really don't like you now. If I were you I would stay clear of my friends and I. I really don't want to have to mess you up."

Ok then. This girl was crazy. I really don't think that I have to get my revenge on her anymore. Being that strange was punishment enough.

"Whatever, can you just show me to my class? And by the way my name is Bella, not Belle or Betty or Betsey, understand?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you mean excuse me. I said show me to my class. You know what… forget it. I'll find it myself. I don't think that I need a person like you helping me."

Then I pushed her out of my way and headed down the hall.

**Please review!!!!!!! Don't forget to put your suggestions down.**


End file.
